I fell for a god
by Poivron-san
Summary: Kazemaru doit de nouveau jouer contre Aphrodi, mais cette idée ne l'enchante pas. Comment résister lorsqu'il a pour devoir d'affronter celui qu'il aime ? [Kazefuro - Traduction de "I fell for a god" de JustMijke]


J-Je... Je dois poster cette traduction depuis des mois... Des mois que je l'ai faite mais que je suis incapable de la poster. Je suis totalement impardonnable et j'assume à moitié d'avoir été aussi je-m'en-foutiste. La première personne auprès de qui je tiens à m'excuser reste JustMijke elle-même, parce qu'elle a été très tolérante (et j'atténue grandement le sens du mot "tolérante") et qu'elle ne s'est pas plainte une seule fois de mon inefficacité sans borne.

Il n'y a aucune phrase qui suffirait à expliquer le manque de bonne volonté que j'ai mis dans la publication de ce One-Shot, je suis pitoyable. Une pitoyable "traductrice". Mais j'espère que la lecture ne vous en sera pas moins agréable. M'enfin, j'abrège après un millier de nouvelles excuses à JustMijke, même si je doute que ça suffira un jour ; bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Rien ne m'appartient, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Même pas l'histoire ! Allez voir du côté de JustMijke pour la version originale (je vous assure que ça fait du bien de lire les VO des textes traduis, c'est toujours mieux) !

* * *

><p>Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Kazemaru était encore dans les vestiaires, assis sur un banc, les mains dans les cheveux.<p>

_Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas ! _C'était le jour de leur match contre les Dragons de Feu, et Kazemaru ne pouvait pas supporter de devoir être opposé à leur équipe.

La raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas jouer était un certain « dieu ». Oui, il ne voulait pas jouer contre Aphrodi. Pourquoi ? Pour le savoir, il fallait revenir quelques jours en arrière.

_**Quelques jours plus tôt.**_

" Je veux que tout le monde vienne ici ! "

On pouvait entendre le résonnement de la voix de Kudou à travers la maison. Kazemaru leva les yeux de son livre. _Que_ _veut-il maintenant ?_ Il soupira alors qu'il marchait dans les escaliers, en route pour voir ce Kudou attendait d'eux.

Endou passa devant lui, " Allez, Kazemaru ! Ils annoncent l'équipe contre laquelle nous allons jouer la semaine prochaine ! " Kazemaru s'arrêta et regarda Endou. _Alors... C'est ce que Kudou voulait_ _dire_. Quand il réalisa ce qui se passait, il descendit avec les autres.

" Votre prochain adversaire sera l'équipe de Corée, les Dragons de Feu ! " dit Kudou de sa voix dure.

" Les Dragons de Feu ? " répéta Endou, confus.

Haruna commença à les informer à leur sujet, précisant ce pour quoi ils étaient reconnus.

" Voici une photo de l'équipe. " dit-elle, présentant une image du groupe qu'ils formaient.

" Hey, les gars, ce ne serait pas Aphrodi ? " cria Endou à travers la pièce.

" Et ces deux là, à côté de lui, sont Burn et Gazelle. " ajouta Hiroto.

" Hey, oui ! C'est vrai ! " confirma Midorikawa.

Tout le monde s'anima, criant, et finit par ne plus prêter attention aux filles. Quand il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir, Kazemaru courut hors de la pièce. _Non ! Non ! J'espérais que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça _! Il courut à l'extérieur aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être arrivé à la Tour Inazuma. Il était toujours calme lorsqu'il était ici. Il s'assit sur un banc et essaya de garder un certain ordre dans le cours de ses pensées. La raison pour laquelle il s'était enfui, c'est qu'il allait jouer contre Aphrodi. Alors, tous ensemble, ils devraient jouer contre celui qu'il aimait, et si qui que ce soit lui demandait ce qui lui arrivait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mentir.

" Oh, tu es là, Kazemaru." _Je le savais._ Kazemaru tourna la tête et vit Hiroto.

" Pourquoi es-tu parti aussi vite ? " demanda le roux.

" Eh bien ... je ... " _Dois-je lui dire ? _

Hiroto vit que Kazemaru était au pris avec quelque chose. Il soupira. " Si tu veux parler de tes problèmes... dis-moi. C'est toujours préférable de ne pas les garder pour soit. "

" Peut-être que tu as raison, c'est sans doute mieux de se confier... " soupira le bleuté avant de raconter toute l'histoire au nouvel arrivant. Il conclut, " Donc, ce que je veux vraiment dire, c'est... Je suis amoureux de lui comme de personne... je suis amoureux d'Aphrodi. "

" Oui, je comprends. " fit Hiroto tout en acquiesçant.

" Oui, mais celui que tu aimes t'aime en retour ! Tandis que moi, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas ! " objecta Kazemaru, se relevant, haussant la voix.

" Kazemaru ! Tu penses que je n'ai pas eu à subir ça quand je me suis trouvé à ta place ?! Il faut savoir surmonter ses problèmes ! "

_**Retour en temps normal !**_

_Hiroto ... Je souhaite que ce soit si facile..._ soupira Kazemaru.

" Kazemaru ! Hey ! Où es-tu ?! Le match commence dans dix minutes ! " Kazemaru entendit la voix d'Endou dans le bâtiment. _Merde ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, mais je ne veux pas laisser tomber mon équipe... Ok. Hiroto, tu as raison, je ferai face à mes peurs !  
><em>  
>Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il fut en dehors, ses coéquipiers l'entraînèrent jusqu'à l'endroit désigné pour leurs échauffements.<br>Kazemaru ne quittait pas Aphrodi des yeux, ne détournant le regard que lorsqu'il le sentait croiser le sien ou que sa tête feignait de se tourner vers lui.

" Venez ici , je distribue les positions d'aujourd'hui et Kidou les plans stratégiques." lança le coach tandis que les joueurs formaient un rond compact autour de lui, " Aphrodi est très rapide, je veux donc quelqu'un de vitesse au moins égale pour le marquer. Je pensais à toi, Kazemaru. " adressa le brun à Kazemaru, le désignant vaguement.

_Non ! Non, je ne peux pas faire ça !_ " N'est-il pas préférable d'utiliser Fubuki ? " demanda le concerné.

" Non, nous aurons besoin de Fubuki à l'avant. " affirma Kidou.

Puis il y eut le coup de sifflet. Les deux équipes coururent se placer sur le terrain. Kazemaru sentit une main sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner, et aperçut Hiroto. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant. _Je vais essayer ! Pour l'équipe !_ Le bleuté fit signe au roux que tout allait bien, puis rejoignit les autres afin de prendre ses marques.

Le match commença. Tout se passa bien... jusqu'à ce que Kazemaru doive stopper Afuro. Il se tenait devant lui, prêt à prendre la balle, mais il était distrait. Ses regards, ses yeux … tout ça : braqué sur lui. Aphrodi passa facilement Kazemaru. Il garda cet événement en mémoire et vint l'apostropher à la mi-temps.

" Kazemaru ! Que se passe-t-il ?! Je sais que nous sommes amis, mais je ne veux pas que tu laisses aussi vite tomber quand tu te retrouves face à moi ! "

" L-Laisser tomber avec... toi...? D-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? " bégaya le japonais.

" Ne me mens pas ! Chaque fois que je viens près de toi, tu ne fais pratiquement rien pour m'arrêter ! Et je ne suis pas aveugle, tu n'agis comme ça qu'avec moi ! "

" J-Je ..." commença Kazemaru, sans savoir comment poursuivre. Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit... et prit la fuite.

" Kazemaru ! " cria le blond avant de le prendre en chasse.

Endou voulait les suivre, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par une main retenant fermement son épaule. Elle appartenait à Hiroto, et c'est ce dernier qui prit l'initiative de l'informer, " C'est un problème qui les regarde et qu'ils doivent résoudre eux-mêmes. "

Kazemaru courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il se retourna à plusieurs reprises, et quand il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait personne à ses trousses, il s'assit et reprit son souffle. Remontant les jambes le long de son ventre, il passa les bras autour de ses genoux et enfouit son visage au plus profond du creux qu'ils formaient._ Qu'ai-je fait... ? Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui m'a vu partir... Et s'il me suivait ?_

Ses pensées furent coupées par une main sur son bras. Quand il leva les yeux, son cœur loupa un battement.

" Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe? " demanda Aphrodi, le ton et l'expression de son visage laissant aisément comprendre qu'il était réellement inquiet au sujet de son ami.

" Ce n'est rien... "

" Si c'est quelque chose qui me concerne, alors, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi. "

_Devrais-je lui dire ? Non, il va penser que je suis fou_ _! _" Eh bien ... "

Kazemaru se leva à nouveau. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. De nouveau, il tenta de s'esquiver. Mais Aphrodi était plus rapide et saisit son poignet.

" Kazemaru ! Quel est le problème ?! C'est la deuxième fois que tu essayer de fuir en quelques minutes ! Explique-moi ! " s'énerva Terumi.

" J-Je ... " bredouilla à nouveau l'intéressé sans parvenir à trouver de suite à ce mot. _Dieu, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ... pourquoi est-il si mignon ... ces yeux et ces lèvres parfaites ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !_

De sa main libre, Kazemaru tira Aphrodi à lui et l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux, alors que ceux d'Aphrodi étaient plus larges que jamais, et prit ses distances.

" Aphrodi ... Je suis désolé-... "

Mais Kazemaru fut coupée par les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait. Leurs paupières se baissèrent d'elles-mêmes, afin de mieux profiter de l'instant. Aphrodi lâcha le poignet de Kazemaru et plaça les bras autour de sa taille, simultanément que Kazemaru calait son visage dans son cou. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, ils ne changèrent pas de position.

" Alors ... tu aimes quelqu'un? " taquina le blond.

Kazemaru embrassa à nouveau Aphrodi.

" C'est une réponse ? "

" La meilleure que tu pouvais donner. " dit Terumi avant de l'imiter à nouveau.

La voix d'Hiroto résonna derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

" Je ne veux pas gâcher votre joli moment, mais nous avons un match à reprendre. Prenez votre temps, mais n'oubliez pas de revenir, hm ? " résonna derrière-eux la voix d'Hiroto, les faisant sursauter.

Ils partagèrent plusieurs regards amusés entre eux et sourirent. Les amoureux joignirent les mains et regagnèrent le terrain. Aucun des deux adolescents ne se souciait de ce que le monde pourrait penser de ce qu'ils étaient, car tout ce qui comptait vraiment était l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Rien d'autre.


End file.
